


Blue

by Spanner_bnha



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book Thief based, Colour based, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kinda, M/M, Slurs, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicide, Triggers, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanner_bnha/pseuds/Spanner_bnha
Summary: For those of you who read the last book I narrated, I suppose you are an old friend. For everyone who is not aquainted with me, I am Death. This is the story of Jake Elliot, a boy who had the unfortunate luck to have me as a constant companion.This started out as a little story for a 750 word story but kinda ran away with me.I cannot stress enough the trigger warnings, please do not read if you are sensitive to: suicide, violence, slurs or homophobic language.





	Blue

For those of you who read the last book I narrated, I suppose you are an old friend. For everyone who is not aquainted with me, I am Death. This story is written an entire world away from Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner.

\------------------------A Very Important Fact-------------------------  
I work over all worlds, death is universal.

This story is linked to Liesel Meminger's in one way, that I, Death, am a constant companion.

I shall start with the first of three colours that make up this story - blue. Twilight blue to be precise, the beautiful blie the sky turns after a long day.

This is where we meet Jake Elliot, twelve years old, his blonde hair and blue eyes make him look younger, but here we are.

"Mum?" he asked, voice breaking the silence of the house, no reply.

He galloped downstairs, blonde fringe flopping on his forehead. Walking into the kitchen, his mum was waiting for him, although perhaps not in the way you are imagining.

She hung there limply, spinning slightly, above the dirty linoleum of the kitchen floor. A chair stood lonely behind her and there was an empty bottle of vodka abandoned on the kitchen floor next to a note written on yellowing paper.

I remember that day vividly, her soul was not an easy one to take. She wanted to stay and look over her son, but it was no longer her place to do so. I had to bargain with her, I promised that I would watch over her son as often as I could, and I am now proud to say that I have kept that promise.

Jake sat down and cried, perhaps she had not been the best mum, but he had loved her anyway. He cried until he could cry no longer. He wiped the tears off his blotchy face, stood up and rang the police.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me tips.  
> I'm sorry if the pacing was wierd, I have no idea how to write.
> 
> But whooooooo first chappie done!!!


End file.
